The New Begining
by Mademoiselle le Chat Cosplay
Summary: A young griffindor heir takes a spill off her broom in the Q. World Cup! She wakes up a vampire. Who was the man who tried to save her? Is she going to bring the houses together? HGHP JGDS JGDM MGDM JGTR
1. Characters

Characters:

Janelle Griffindor - 7th year at Hogwarts - vampire - seeker for griffindor - Head Girl

Joshua Griffindor - Last male heir to the griffindor bloodline - lykin - dead

Mary Griffindor - 7th year at Hogwarts - Janelles twin - lykin - Slytherin perfect

Dameon Draco (Slytherin) - 7th year at Hogwarts - his 1st and last year - Slytherin perfect

Tom Riddle (Voldemort) - Dark lord - lykin - Leader of the death eaters

Tim Riddle (Valdimont) - Dark lord's twin - vampire - Janelle's maker and master

Harry Potter - 7th year at Hogwarts - like Janelles brother - wizard - Griffindor perfect

Hermione Granger - 7th year at Hogwarts - going out with Harry - witch - Griffindor perfect

Ron Weasly - 7th year at Hogwarts - Harrys BFF - Griffindor - wizard

Ginny Weasly - 6th year at Hogwarts - Hermione's BFF - Griffindor - witch

Draco Malfoy - 7th year at Hogwarts - vampire - in love with Janelle - Head boy

Proffesser Snape - vampire - Janelles gaurdian


	2. The Intro

The New Beginning

INTRO

The Quiddich World Cup was always a dream of mine. I was the seeker for the Ireland team from my 5th year on. But my first year I was knocked off my broom by two Scottish team beaters. They came up on both sides and knocked me from side to side. I slipped off my broom and fell over 1000 feet. The last thing I remembered was a man flying towards me trying to catch me.

I ended up in the hospital for 7 months. I broke my spine in 10 places. I was in a coma for the 7 months. The day before they were going to take me off of life supports a mysterious man saying he wanted to pay his respects to me. He was a big fan they had told me. He drank my blood from my neck till the point of death and then gave me his blood. He gave me a new beginning of a VERY different life.

I woke a minute later to the hooded man and he told me I was a vampire now and he was my master. He never told me his name but his voice was unmistakable. He was Voldemorts twin brother. So now I take orders from the darkest vampire of them all. His name was Tim Riddle otherwise known to be Valdimont. He whispered that I was his prized fledging and left. I didn't hear from him until I went back to school.


	3. The Meeting with Master

The Meeting

The first true meeting between my master and I happened on Christmas Eve of my 5th year. I was walking alone by the lake thinking of what Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were doing at the moment. Mary was with her friends in Paris and Josh was in Romania with Ron's brother. I was walking by the wooded part near the lake when I heard the smooth voice of my master.

"Good evening, Janelle." He said.

"Hello master… Merry Christmas" I replied uncertain.

He walked up to me and gave me a wrapped box. Inside were a long black gown and a blood red corset. I had nothing for him and he saw my disappointment.

"I need nothing from you on Christmas. I have chosen you to be with me. Most of my fledgings can't stay near me. I don't normally keep a close eye on any like I do you. You are special my Janelle. You are my prized fledging, my vampire mistress… if you want to call it that. You really are more like a companion for when I call upon you." He said into my ear.

"Master… I… Thank you?" I answered.

He walked up to me and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me close and sniffed my neck. Then he kissed me slowly and softly at first. Then passionately, heated, and deep as I moaned. He made my body feel on fire. Then I opened my eyes and he was gone.

My master sent me nice gifts and gave me little trinkets every time I saw him. He would also tell me he loved me and kiss me. He bit my wrist and told me no matter what, I belonged to him. I fell under his spell and became obsessed. I counted the days until our next meeting. I would try and remember every word he said. But my 6th year betrayed me.

It was Christmas Eve, around 10 pm when he came into my room…..

AN: I will write more tomorrow. I will try and write everyday. But I have to take off some days.

K


	4. Christmas Eve, 6th year

Ch. 3… Christmas Eve, 6th year

He walked up to me as I stood up. His eyes flashing red with desire as he looked me up and down. I walked to his side and looked up at him. He grasped my waist and pulled me close. I gave a little gasp as he kissed my throat. His touch was like ice, yet very much like fire. His words sounded like silk to my ears.

"Janelle… My sweet tonight you will spend Christmas with me in my home in the woods." He demanded.

I nodded unable to speak. He picked me up and flew out the window. Five minutes later, we arrived at a mansion in the forest. He placed me down on the front steps and walked me in to the main hall. There was a mountain of gifts under the tree and I smiled. He lead me away to the stairs. We went to the third floor and went left. At the end of the hall was a pair of big double oak doors. We go inside and placed me on the bed.

"Janelle… You are a virgin right??" He asked.

"Yes of course. But I cannot mate till the end of 7th year. Why, master?" I replied.

"Good, I will be your first." He grinned as he put a spell over me.

"Yes master, I am yours master!" I said in monotone.

He snapped his fingers and our clothes were gone. He laid me on the bed and got on top of me. The he thrust himself into me hard and rough. Over and over and over!! All night this went on. He made me feel loved for the first time, but I knew it wasn't real. Especially since he was a dark lord like his twin. He just had me under a spell…


	5. Christmas Day, 6th year

Ch. 4 Christmas Day, 6th year

When I woke I say a young man who looked just like a 17 year old Tom Riddle, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was my master, Tim Riddle. I sat up and crawled over to him. He turned and grabbed me around the waist.

He kissed me and told me "Merry Christmas, Janelle. How did you sleep?"

"Merry Christmas to you, I slept fine and you look different." I answered.

"Oh… I changed because you gave yourself to me willingly and I can stay this way if I continue what we did with all of my fledgings. But, I will be your age. You are my first fledging." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and got dressed. I went downstairs and sat by the fire. 7 women and 4 men came into the room with Tim. Each one got a gift and was introduced to me. I didn't know any of them. I got a gift from each of them and several gifts from my master. He got me gowns, 5 horses, jewelry, and much, much more.

LATER

Master dropped me off at the castle and Draco took me away from him. He hissed at my master and took off with me. What I didn't know at the time was that my master had made an unbreakable bond between us. I now bared a V on my wrist. It was his symbol. Now I was defiantly his….


	6. 2 days before the train

Ch.5 Two days before year 7

I was supposed to be at the mansion with my sister, but i went to see my master at the

Leaky Cauldron. I hadn't seen him all summer and I missed him. I was supposed to meet him the

next day. But I wanted to see him so much.He never wrote except for twice the whole summer.

The two letters had come via owl two days ago. One saying he missed me and loved me. The

other saying to come see him the day before I was to go to the train.

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and I walked to the bar. I asked for Tim's room and they

gave me the key that was waiting for me. I walked up the stairs to the room and heard Tim and

Tom yelling at each other. I heard them say something about killing Harry. ..."With Janelle by my

side, Harry will be more worried about her than himself. This was a brilliant plan." My master said.

I stepped on a squeaky floorboard and Tom grabbed me into the room.

Tim looked at me with suprise and Tom just smiled. Tim told his brother to leave and he

did. Then he turned to me.

"What are you doing here, Janelle? I told you to come tomorrow, did I not?" He yelled.

"That you did, but I missed you! You never wrote like you promised. Also I came to

say I may get a boyfriend this year..." I stated.

"No you will not! Not if you belong to me!" He yelled...

A.N. Plz give me ideas for both my stories, thanx.


End file.
